Birth Of Hope
by White Motions
Summary: Maybe I had a death wish, maybe I wanted to die, but they couldn't stop me. Gaara is and always will be my friend. Gaara/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Birth Of Hope**

* * *

**Maybe I had a death wish, maybe I wanted to die, but they couldn't stop me. Gaara is and always will be my friend. **

* * *

_**~When lost in the darkness, search for the light~**_

* * *

**-Chapter 1: The teddy-**

Through a large village, a young girl forced herself through the hazardous sandstorm. Specks of sand scraped her skin as it blew over her. The sand felt as though it was small knifes slicing through her. She could barely see as one hand was raised in front of her face, stopping the sand from piercing through her eyes. Her dress billowed fiercely behind her as she fought against the raging winds and sand.

She grit her teeth, turning left and right through the maze of a village. But barely visible against her brown dress she held a brown paper bag in her other arms. She held onto it as though her life depended on it, afraid of losing it she clung tighter to it.

The girl grumbled, turning another corner and planted her back against a stone wall to catch her breath. Her sand covered feet curled into the sand, searching for a little warmth under it. For such a warm desert, the sandstorms felt like winter without the snow. She heaved in and out, fear closing in on her. Maybe she had taken the wrong turn, or maybe she had taken the right turn, she couldn't tell. Everything was the same with the sand and wind blowing around.

It made it worse knowing it was getting dark too. A new feeling began to take root. Paranoia. Every shadow seemed like the boogieman or a dangerous monster ready to come rip her to shreds.

She squealed at the thought in panic and took off as fast as she could around another few bends and turns. Her heart raced with fright, ready to pounce out of her chest. Besides the whistling wind, her heartbeat became increasingly louder with every thump and beat. The girl tried to push her little legs faster, but it was difficult with such sort legs. Her feet sunk into the ground like quicksand with every step and push.

She barely even had time to think before she found her self crashing into something hard. Could you blame her? Not even an adult could see through the thickness of the storm.

The girl let out a small cry and squeal as she tumbled over something and hitting something hard against her head.

"Ow…" she sniffed, tears brimming in her eyes. She rubbed the right side of her head where she had bumped it. Surprisingly she still had a hold of that paper bag.

"Misa?" came a shy, rusty voice "Why did you run into me?"

"Huh…?" Misa sniffed again, shielding her eyes as she looked up. Met with the gaze of two bright sea foam coloured eyes. She stared for a few more seconds before blinking away her tears. Slowly, she stood up "I'm sorry," she mumbled "I didn't see you". Misa's lower lip quivered, her head still hurt.

Her light amber eyes lit up as soon as she realised who it was. She snapped her finger and smiled a toothy smile "Gaara!" she giggled "I've been looking for you!"

It was lucky that she had run into him, he was an odd child with having the unique ability to manipulate sand. So he was able to clear the sand away from them, almost like a sphere circling them.

The boy named Gaara griped his top at her sudden loud voice. A nervous look flickered through his bright orbs. Misa continued to smile, bewildering the boy with confusion. He crunched his nonexistent eyebrows together. "W-why are you out here? It's dangerous" he said meekly, turning his body away to look toward the desert.

Misa cocked her head "Why?" she repeated him "Because I've been looking for you"

Gaara's eyes rotated round back to her, his body unchanging. He gulped "But why?"

She giggled and smiled some more "You're so silly Gaara, it's your birthday, that's why" Gaara remained unfazed "I've got you something"

Holding out the small paper bag with her tiny hands she waited for him to take it. Gaara eyed it cautiously, almost with a shocked expression. Another emotion flickered through his eyes, but Misa was unable to read it as it was too fast to pick up. "Me?" he pointed toward himself. Misa nodded with happiness. He turned his body back toward her, extending his arms and grabbed it gently.

"I hope you like it" her smile widened as she watched him slither his hand into the bag and take something medium size and fluffy out.

"A teddy?" he mumbled. Misa's smile fell, but as she was about to say something he cut her off "This is my very first gift" a sudden toothy smile graced his pale face. "Thank you, Misa"

Her smile brightened back up but fell back again. '_My very first gift'_.

"I'll help you get back home" Gaara whispered quietly, his hand feeling the fur of the teddy with curiosity. Misa nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: I've not posted any stories for a little while, and I've got a little of everything saved onto my computer. Featuring from main characters to OC, I write a paragraph or two in my spare time but it also depends what mood I am ie; depressed(sad story), happy(happy story). But yeah, please I am open to any sort of criticism may it be negative, positive or constructive am all ears:) Thank you very much for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2: As Time Passes Us By-**

* * *

_**~Dreams only break once you stop believing in them~ **_

* * *

"Misa?" rasped Gaara's voice, gently rocking himself gently on the swing set. A groaning creek moaned with each movement, threatening to cave in. The rusted swings were old, as if they had been there long before the village. "What do you want to become when you're older?" his childish eyes looked down, watching as he kicked the sand about, back and forth as he moved.

Misa turned toward him, large green pools cocking together with thought. She clicked her tongue "I want to become pretty" she grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah," Gaara blinked with confusion before knotting his brow together, a serious yet almost playful expression graced his young face "No, I mean- what kind of job do you want to have…" he trailed off, his posture unmoving, he stopped kicking and swinging.

"Hmm…" she hummed, looking out toward the large stone buildings. What exactly could she become? This place couldn't offer her much, it wasn't the richest of countries. People would argue otherwise though, it was filled with poverty. Families slept on streets and on storm days that had to sleep in people's houses, ether by welcome or by sneaking. What _could_ she do? Her face fell, doubt clouding her eyes "I want to get out of this place I suppose, but from there, I dunno…" Misa pursed her lips, puffing one of her cheeks "But I also don't want to leave it, it's home after all"

Gaara nodded, his tuffs of red hair swirling slightly in the gently breeze. "You wont forget me if you leave though, right?" Misa turned with a large grin, nodding 'yes'. He smiled lightly, returning to his swinging with the teddy Misa gave him days before.

Gaara though for a moment, gnawing light on his lower lips. His wandering left hand fell deep into his pocket, feeling around for something. Quickly enough though, he found what he was fumbling around for. His thumb stoked over the smooth edges of what was in his pocket.

Misa sighed lightly as a warm breeze swept through her short auburn hair. She giggled as a strand of her hair tickled her nose.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak but barely even managed to make one syllable "Mi-". He had been cut off by someone calling his name. A feminine looking man approached, waving his hand with a wide smile across his face.

"Gaara!" the man called, his sandy blond hair wavering in the light wind. Misa failed attempts at scowling turned out to be nothing but a sad pout, she had seen this man before. And she definitely _did not_ like him. Something about him made her uneasy. But she could place why.

"Yashamaru?" said Gaara, a bewildered look falling upon him. "Why are you here?" he asked. Yashamaru stopped in front of the swing set, one hand rubbing the back oh his head while the other rested on his him.

He laughed nervously "Well, I had orders to come pick you up"

Misa puffed her checks, squinting her eyes at him. Yashamaru turned to her, a strange emotion flickering through his cloudy grey like eyes. "But we're playing" she pouted out a whine of protest. Misa jumped off the seat and stomped her foot, a small dust cloud circling her foot before fading. Clenching her fists, she leaned forward "Come back later".

Gaara eyed her for a second "Can you pick me up later?" he asked meekly, stroking his teddy bear.

Yashamaru crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow "I'm really sorry Gaara, but I was ordered to do it immediately" he sighed "I'm sorry, you two can play some other time, but not right now"

Misa's head shot toward Gaara, an annoyed expression filled her small childish face. "Not fair…" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," spoke Yashamaru "Lets go Gaara"

Misa tried to give a sad face, but he just slid off the swing and hung his head. Without another word Yashamaru led the way and he followed like a lost puppy. Misa stuck her tongue out, her small but angry body fought the urge to throw the 'finger' as she'd seen many other people do out of anger. But she held it in.

* * *

Misa remembered how the months flew by. Some days felt incredibly long and others were unimaginably too short. Days she was away from Gaara, it was boring and long. But days she was with him, it would go by too quick. It would end the same though, Yashamaru would pick Gaara up, she would argue a little but he would still be taken away.

Days he was there, they would spend time at the swings or hiding out in large piles of sand calling it their 'fortress'. Sometimes other kids would come over and try to kick it away, but for some reason, when they saw Gaara, they ran away crying. Misa never understood why and she didn't dare to ask. She wanted to enjoy her time together.

Gaara would get upset over the running kids. Misa always pulled a silly face to try to cheer him up, oddly enough, it worked.

But days he was away however, she spent that time alone and at home looking out the window with a grim expression. Her mother was always away looking at 'rare' and 'ancient' objects that dated way back, maybe 500 years ago? She never understood her job. But Misa would always get told off if she touched her mothers stuff. It was just a bunch of dust anyway, nothing worth playing with, well that's what she thought.

Right now though, it was already winter. But it was warm, she remembered it very clearly. But today she felt unhappier than usual. Gaara and her were supposed to meet up, but it had been cancelled for some reason. She didn't beat herself up over it though, just today was supposed to be a happy day.

Her birthday.

"The same last year then…" she whispered, flopping down on her bed, head first onto her pillow. She was bet by something sharp slapping into her forehead. She wince and pushed herself back while she rubbed her forehead gently. "Wha..?"

Looking down, there was a small white box and a letter. Misa cocked her head to the side and went on to inspect the curious object. Her name was written on both the box and letter in kanji. "For me?" she blinked three times before opening the letter first- though she was very much so wanting to open the box first.

Unfolding the letter, it began…

_Misa_

_I'm really sorry I couldn't meet you today. _

_My uncle wanted me to stay home with him, I don't know why though…_

_Please don't hate me for not coming?_

_I managed to sneak away for a few minutes though to put this on your bed. _

_I knew you'd find it there._

_Happy birthday._

_Also, please don't open the letter in the box. I want you to give me the answer the day you turn 18._

_-Gaara._

Misa knitted her eyebrows together and pushed the letter against her face. How did he get in her house? She immediately thought, but pushed it aside. She was touched though, by the thought he hadn't forgot. It almost put her at ease.

Placing the letter down, she reached for the box and opened it slightly. She was met by something shiny, her amber eyes brightened. She really loved shiny stuff. A large smile grew as she poured out the items inside.

"Oh! A necklace!" she gleamed at the shiny object, stroking the small ruby pendant. "It's so pretty!" Misa giggled, lifting it up and holding it in her hands.

"_**I'm never going to take it off"**_

* * *

Thank you for reading!:3 Please give me a review, negative or positive! I can take it!:3


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3: Different-**

* * *

_**~Death cant fine me, as I am nameless~**_

* * *

It was now spring. 5 months have passed since Misa's birthday. Within that space, she had only seen and spoken to Gaara several times. The last time they had spoken was a month an a half ago. Within that time span, she spent her time worrying non-stop.

Had he finally been taken away? Misa truly hoped not.

But she couldn't help but feel it was Yashamaru's doing. Perhaps he thought she was a bad influence? Or maybe Gaara had done something bad and got grounded? Misa sighed, rattling her fingernails against her knees. As far she knew, Gaara had not once done anything bad. In her innocent eyes, he was not a bad person. He was good.

Misa was good at sensing the good in people. Her mother often though that she didn't like other children, but in truth she was just picky and would pick her friends with great care and thought. Something her family never really understood or even tried to understand.

As a birthday treat however, her mother had hired a man to train her. Misa's mother did not want her to become a ninja though, it was something she wanted to hide her daughter away from. She didn't want her daughter to go through the torture of having to fight for her life or watch everyone around her die.

Instead, she wanted her daughter to be trained to defend herself if it came to it. So if Misa ever came across a bandit or thief or even someone threatening to attack, she could defend herself and keep herself from harm. After all, her mother knew she couldn't be there all the time to protect her. It was only a precaution, nothing more.

However, the instructor who was teaching Misa had insisted in placing her into the academy. He had said it would be more efficient, she'd learn more and it would also help her to socialize.

"I don't want my daughter anywhere near that godforsaken academy" bluntly spoke Misa's mother one night as her daughter lay sleeping in the room next-door. "This is the last time I'm telling you, I don't want her to become a ninja, Daichi"

Daichi also known as Misa's instructor, sighed and scratched his bald head. "Are you sure? Have you even asked if she wanted to do it?" he knew he was fighting a hopeless battle, but he couldn't help but continue on insisting. After all, Misa seemed like a promising student, though she did lack with a few things, the main problem seemed to be her attention span. It never lasted more than 15/20 minutes if he was lucky.

"She's my daughter, I've already made my decision" Misa's mother grunted, fixing her glasses as they slid down her nose.

Daichi raised his hands in defeat, but it didn't mean the battle was over. He would just have to try another time. "Alright, alright"

* * *

Three more days passed, and still Misa saw no sign of Gaara.

She would wait at the swings just like everyday, at noon, hoping to catch a glimpse of his crimson hair. She would wait until the sun started to fade across the horizon. But today she waited especially long. Until she could feel the cold setting in.

Shivering, she rubbed her arms. Misa sighed and looked down, kicking the sand. "Idiot…" she muttered.

Giving up, she started to head home. A deep sadness filled her, she had a good feeling that he would be there today, but her hopes were up for nothing. She wondered where he could be and what he was doing now. Was he thinking of her?

Misa shook her head and smiled, putting a little skip in her step. She would see him, she told herself. They would bump into each other sooner or later. Maybe he was just really busy, that's got to be it.

Misa looked upward, where stars were sprinkled across the velvety dark blue sky, accompanying the moon. The moon was half full, but it was enough to entrance her. It looked especially bright tonight. She felt as though she could touch it.

"I should draw a picture of it" randomly spoke Misa as she headed in the direction of her house.

Upon walking ten feet, she heard the scuttling of someone behind her. A bubble of excitement threatened to burst through her skin. Spinning around quickly, a large toothy grip splattered across her face. "Ga-!" she stopped and looked closer. It was a tall man.

The man folded his arms. "Misa, what are you doing out so late?" spoke the man.

"Oh, it's you Daichi" she muttered, her excitement fading. It was true she was very young, but also very naïve. If her mother had taught her anything, it was that if she heard anyone approach her from behind at night, she has to run.

Daichi laughed a rumbly laugh. "You don't seem too thrilled to see me, was I too hard on you today?" he continued to chuckle. Misa shrugged, grimacing. "C'mon then, I'll walk you home. It's dangerous at night"

Misa looked up to him with innocent eyes. "Okay". As she turned back around she could help but hear a small yelp from behind her. Cocking her head back, she noticed Daichi rubbing his cheek with a look of surprise in his pale eyes.

"Uh…" he mumbled, blinking "It's nothing".

* * *

The next day Misa decided to take a walk through the village to distract herself. Her knee length brown dress billowed in the light breeze as she swayed in and out of large crowds.

But today something was different. Adults whispered amongst themselves in hushed tones. She had a confused face but continued on her way.

Walking past another group of adults, she heard a woman whisper with venom "I saw that little monster last night, the Kazekage should have got rid of him the day he was born" but still, Misa took no notice of the woman and continued to weave through the crowds.

Making her way toward the park where she would usually go near noon, she heard another couple of people whispering more loudly than the last. "That little fiend has a bloodlust! I saw it in his eyes! He's going to kill us all!"

"If the Kazekage doesn't do anything, we should"

"He doesn't deserve to live"

"Freak of nature"

Misa puffed her cheeks. Who were they talking about? She thought. No one should deserve to have those horrible words spoken about them. She shook her head and sped up toward the park, it was already in sight.

After a few minutes she made it to the park, but unluckily, a group of kids had taken to the swings already. Misa sighed and turned around, maybe she could sit somewhere else.

Before she even realised it, Misa found herself tumbling toward the ground as something forced her forward.

Banging and crapping her hands and knees, she looked back. A boy was standing over her, his hand pointing at her and a look of anger in his eyes. "You cant play here anymore!" he declared as his friends surrounded him. "And tell your freak of a friend to get lost too!"

Misa frowned as she stood up, what was happening? "Why?" she asked with a stubborn hiss. She could feel a small ache and sting in her hands but she tried her best to ignore it.

The other kids laughed at her. "Because we're older and we don't like freaks" they snorted.

"Lets beat her up" one kids said from the back.

"Yeah, teach her a lesson!"

Misa's eyes widened in shock. She'd never been beaten up before. It made her freeze in fear. One of the other kids, a female pushed Misa to the ground and was about to stomp on her head before something knocked her back. Misa didn't see because she was too busy shielding her eyes.

But when she did open her eyes, something amazed and both shocked her.

The kids were trapped in a large sphere of sand hovering above the ground. Some of them were screaming and crying while others just stared in horror.

"Gaara?"

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter isn't that long but I tried to get through it quickly, I have a lot of things on at the time! But thank you very much for all your reviews, it's made me really happy:3 But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed and please tell me what you think!:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4: Void-**

* * *

**~When death becomes me, leave my tombstone unmarked. So I can break free from my past identity and embark to build a new one.~**

* * *

It was like she was stuck in a vortex of emotions. She couldn't comprehend what was happening, her young innocent mind could not understand what was going on or what was about to happen. Her emotions flickered like the switch of a light. Happy, sad, angry, happy, sad, angry, happy, sad, angry… it continued in that order.

Tears welled up, she couldn't tell from which emotion that what causing it.

But she could see clearly.

It was Gaara. His burning red hair flopping around in the wind as sand angrily danced around him like fire. But he was not facing her, no, he was more interested in the other children that he had 'caught'. They tried to wriggle free like a fly in a spiders web, but it was hopeless. The sand was getting tighter by the second.

The boy who had previously pushed Misa was crying out 'please stop, don't hurt me' repeatedly as tears fell from his eyes. Misa coughed, she was full of emotions she didn't know how to let them out. Her cheeks burned bright with confusion. She coughed again, trying to make out words.

She tired a few more times, before finally she could cry out "Gaara".

But Gaara was unaffected. He did not twitch, or move or even look at her. Misa wondered why he hadn't noticed her. Or maybe he did but didn't want to look at her, but why? With shaky arms she braced herself to stand, but her body was almost numb with everything she was feeling. Adrenalin was what kept her going though, a sort of excitement in her small mind begun to emerge. She was scared of it, she knew deep down it was dangerous but she didn't let herself believe it. Her naivety was what made her so stubborn, even after training with Daichi, she'd be labelled a fool for not running by now.

Eventually, she managed to stand. But excitement continued to pound, her heart was already accelerating at high speed like she had been caught doing something very naughty. She could even feel hot steams of air flowing out her ears.

By this time, she could finally get a good look at what was going on.

The kids who were picking on her were trapped in sand, high off the ground by this point. Some of them were screaming. While others were in shock. They were all crying, fear apparent in their young eyes. Terror. It was like they were being confronted by the boogieman. But there was also blood. It shocked Misa. Blood pooled out of one young females mouth as she cried. She noticed that the sand wasn't loosening ether.

Misa's heart pounded harder and harder, panic creeping up on her. But the one responsible was the person she held closest. She turned to Gaara, her eyes wide in fright. Her breaths coming heavier and heavier as she began to step forward in careful steps.

"Gaara…" she spoke, unsure of herself "Let them go".

Gaara turned his head, his piercing eyes cut in her direction. She gasped, a hand covering her mouth. His eyes were colder than ice, full of an emotion she didn't understand yet his eyes were so empty. He almost looked crazed but she refused to acknowledge it. But what caught her attention the most, was the dried and cracked blood on the left side of his face. She followed where the blood had came from, and what she discovered made her stomach churn unsettlingly.

A deep gash cut down deeply into the side of his head. Much too deep for one person to do by themselves. Misa's mind reeled dizzily at what had happened. She observed more closely, it was hopeless though. It was too bloody.

Gaara's face turned up in an almost sadistic smile, enough to chill Misa to the bone. "What?" spoke a voice from within Gaara. Misa shook hard. She seen his lips move, but this was not his voice. It sounded broken and deep, ghostly even. "Are you scared?" the voice cackled.

Misa's let out small quivers. Enough for him to pick up on. By now, the laugher stopped and his face turned down in deep anger. This wasn't her Gaara. This was something frightfully haunting, sending violent chills down her back. She took a step back. But he had already snapped, before she could even blink she found herself whirling back, something sharp slashing into her side and wrist.

Misa tumbled to the ground, landing head first against a large stone wall. She reeled as her head spun. But before she could even realise what had happened, she fell into a cold void pit of nothing.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm already working on the next one and as it's going it's going to be a long one. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!:3**


End file.
